Chichi
History Chichi was born into the Family of the Ox-King. Her Mother had presumably died on the year that she was born, but there is nothing to confirm that this is the case other than hearsay. Regardless of this, two years of Chichi's life was spent in the care of the Ox-King in their Castle. But tragedy struck once more in the form of a Fire Spirit, which had lit the Mountain aflame and prevented entry to the Castle. This had angered the Ox-King, causing him to wreak havoc in the Village at the foot of the Mountain, causing him to develop a frightening reputation. Despite this, the Ox-King cared deeply for his Daughter and would often put himself at great risk in order to be sure that she would have everything that she needed, and that she would be well. And it was for this reason that he trained her in Martial Arts, knowing that he couldn't simply watch over her every single minute of every single day. While Chichi had developed notable skills with fighting, she was unable to call upon them in refined form during battle, and would usually defeat her threats in a miraculous fashion while crying. This began to change during the Invasion of the Demons. When her Father's life was threatened by the Invaders, she immediately sprung into the fray with a new found anger and determination. Using all of the skills she was taught, she struck down the Demons, and then took her Father home to treat his injuries. It was after this event that her personality changed. She had grown more confident in her abilities, and now plans to set out in order to find the means to remove the Flames which surround her true Home... But before she can do this, she must prevent the Demons from attacking her Village. Her Father is still resting from their last attack, so Chichi sets out to meet the next wave of Demons. She puts up a fierce struggle, but the Demons prove to be too numerous for her to challenge alone. That was when Tapion and Chiaotzu stepped into the fray, the two made short work of the Demons. Soon after, Kame and Dantalion approached. The Small Group of Fighters conversed with each other, going through proper greetings, and then Chiaotzu pointed out that another small group of Demons that was fleeing the scene, obviously returning to their Lair. The Group of Fighters take flight, following them back to find an entrance to a Cave hidden under Bushes. Chichi and the others venture into the Cave and find the Group of Demons, along with their Leader, awaiting. Tapion is the first to attack the Demons, using his Ocarina to conjure a deadly wind and slay the Demons with ease. He places the Ocarina away and then steps back, allowing the others to fight. Chiaotzu was the next to step up, after making short work of the Demons, the Group said their farewells and parted ways. Each hoping to meet up again and assist Chichi with Flame Mountain... After this event, Chichi returns to her Village for a time. With the new Peace in place, she was more free to venture out. But before she could attempt to find the answers to the Mountain's Flames, she needed to acquire more supplies for her Village. Such an opportunity would not come again, and this was the best time to make use of it. Chichi sets out for Hope, looking for Grocerie Stores in order to purchase food as well as farming materials. While in Hope, she hears of Master Saikyo, and his plans to teach the secrets of Ki to the masses. Fearing what would happen if these powerful secrets were to fall in the wrong hands, she sets out to stop Master Saikyo, and along the way, she meets up with Tapion. Relieved to see him again... Description During her younger years, Chichi was shy. But often thought of who she would end up marrying one day. She was also extremely fearful of Battle. But this began to change when the Invasion of the Demons took place. She had grown more confident, and was no longer afraid of battle. Despite these changes, she still holds many qualities from before the Invasion had taken place. Abilities *'Bukujutsu' Bukujutsu is a basic form of energy manipulation that involves granting the user the ability to fly without wings or technological assistance. *'Xin Shan Quan' The Xin Shan Quan is Chichi's most powerful technique. She first clasps her hands together in prayer, closing her eyes. Her aura then begins to flare at an impressive level that shakes the foundation of the immediate area. Once fully charged, she then disappears in a flash, circling the enemy at a near impossible speed, striking at them several times with her legs and her fists. The sheer force and surprise of this attack renders the foe restrained from movement if it lands. Relationships *'Tapion (Friend)' *'Chiaotzu (Friend)' *'Dantalion (Friend)' *'Kame (Friend)' Category:Characters Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Human